parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Points
Bounty Points or BP (not to be confused with BP from the first game which means Bonus Points) is a form of currency used in Parasite Eve II. The player earns BP by killing enemies, and can trade BP for weapons, armor, items, and ammo at the game's shops. M.I.S.T. agents earn BP by killing NMCs and ANMCs. Their BP is registered using special contact lenses with a nano-computer which record their kills - this is revealed by Jodie Bouquet if the player asks "What are BP?" multiple times in the beginning of the game. Jodie runs the BP shop at M.I.S.T. Headquarters in Los Angeles. When Aya Brea goes to Dryfield, Pierce Carradine makes a deal with Gary Douglas for Aya to buy some of his guns with BP, for which he will be compensated by the F.B.I. later. Aya is surprised to learn that the Armory in the Neo Ark Shelter uses BP as well, hinting at involvement by M.I.S.T. agents in the conspiracy. When the Army arrives, Aya can also use BP to buy weapons from them, as this had been approved by the government. At the end of the game, the player is awarded bonus BP for items in their inventory, storage and for completing certain events which are added to any unused BP they may have left over. Almost every item with the exception of ammunition and pre-purchased spells will count toward this total, giving the player half the purchase price. A percentage of this total will be made available to the player at the start of a new game using that save data. Most game modes also multiply the final BP total, depending on the difficulty: *Normal Mode & Replay Mode: No BP multiplier (x1). *Bounty Mode: BP total is multiplied by x3. *Scavenger Mode: BP total is multiplied by x5. *Nightmare Mode: BP total is multiplied by x10. Enemy BP values *Watchers and Derangement Speakers give EXP when destroyed, but no BP. ** They are obviously not NMCs, so M.I.S.T. does not provide BP for their destruction. *In both fights with the Glutton, attacking its shoulders will cause it to stomp the ground and make 2 Mad Chasers fall down. Up to 8 Mad Chasers can be summoned this way in each fight, allowing the player to gain extra EXP and BP. **Killing the Glutton in the 2nd fight by attacking it directly or by luring it into the compactor will give the same BP (The difference is in what items are rewarded after the battle). *In the fight with the Brahman, its core is initially concealed. Once any two of its other body parts are destroyed, it will expose its core. Destroying the core will end the battle. To get the maximum EXP and BP, all other body parts must also be destroyed before the core is killed. This has the added benefit of reducing the final HP value of Eve. *In the final battle with Eve, about halfway through the fight she will begin to attack by making a ghostly copy of herself. She will do this up to 10 times. These copies can be destroyed for extra EXP and BP. Item BP values *Items with a shop price in red are not available for purchase in the shops in the Normal game. They may be unlocked for purchase in Replay Mode by earning various ranks. Some items may also be available in Scavenger and Nightmare Modes, such as the Belt Pouch, Lipstick, Medicine Wheel and Protein Capsule. *Items with a shop price marked in blue are the prices found within the game, but cannot be seen under normal circumstances. *All items in the game have an established BP value, key items included. They each have a setting that determines if an item has an endgame BP value or not. If it does, 50% of the BP value is added to the final BP total. The default BP value (which is evident in most of the key item values) appears to be 1000. *The M4A1, MP5A5, and P08 weapons have various attachments. The ending bonus BP value will change depending on whether these are currently attached to the weapon or not. The total BP bonus value of a weapon with attachments is not equal to the value of the weapon and attachment separately since the game treats each attached weapon as a separate entity. Other BP values *At the start of the game, the player will have the following BP amounts: **Normal Mode: 200 BP **Replay Mode: 10% of the BP total from the clear save data **Bounty Mode: 5% of the BP total from the clear save data **Scavenger Mode: 1% of the BP total from the clear save data **Nightmare Mode: 0 BP *In the Shooting Gallery at M.I.S.T. Headquarters, the player can earn 100, 200, or 300 BP in each of the 5 levels of the target practice. Only one prize is awarded per level, so it's best to save beforehand and reset if the score isn't high enough to win the 300 BP. *The following key items have a BP bonus awarded at the end of the game: **Armory Cardkey: 10,000 BP **Aeris (Sept. Issue): 5,000 BP **Mendel (Sept. Issue): 10,000 BP **Bowman's Card: 30,000 BP **Yoshida's Card: 15,000 BP (Kyle's route / Bad Ending, only) **Teddy Bear: 10,000 BP *The following events also have a BP bonus awarded at the end of the game: **Pierce Rescue Bonus: 30,000 BP **Soldier Rescue Bonus: 30,000 BP Trivia *If the player wants to max BP, they can hack the game on emulator using Cheat Engine. Search for the current BP value, buy something in the game, and do a "next scan" with the new BP value in order to single out the BP address. Category:Parasite Eve II